1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) device and an electronic apparatus including the organic EL device.
2. Related Art
An EL device of active matrix type which includes an EL element interposing an organic electroluminescence layer between a cathode and an anode and a transistor and a capacitor for controlling the drive of the EL element has been known. In the EL device, in order to electrically insulate anodes adjacent to each other, there is provided a passivation layer which has an opening on the anode and where the bottom end of the opening extends on the anode (JP-A-08-241048).
In addition, an organic luminescence element has been known which stacks a semi-transparent reflective layer, a transparent conductive layer, a luminescence layer formed of an organic thin film, and a back electrode on a transparent substrate, and in which an optical resonator is provided between the semi-transparent reflection layer and the back electrode. The organic luminescence element has a narrow half width of a luminescence spectrum, so that it is possible to improve luminescence characteristics (JP-A-08-213174).
In the EL element of JP-A-08-241048, in not only the opening portion on the anode, but also a region of the anode covered with the passivation layer (insulation layer), it is known that a hole injected from the anode side and an electron injected from the cathode side are combined on the luminescence layer and light is emitted from the luminescence layer. When an optical resonator structure of JP-A-08-213174 in the EL element of JP-A-08-241048 is provided, an optical distance of the center portion of a pixel electrode (anode) in the optical resonator is different from an optical distance of the peripheral portion (a region where the anode overlaps with the passivation layer) of the pixel electrode. Therefore, a peak wavelength of luminescence obtained by the optical resonator becomes different in the center portion of the pixel electrode (anode) and the peripheral portion. Particularly, the peak wavelength of luminescence obtained from the peripheral portion has the optical distance greater than that in the center portion, so that the peak wavelength of luminescence shifts to a wavelength side longer than an originally intended peak wavelength. When a color filter transmits light shifted to the long wavelength side and light of the originally intended peak wavelength, even if the color filter is provided with respect to an EL element, there is a problem that light mixture where light of different colors is mixed occurs and makes it impossible to perform a display in a desired color.